The Story of My Life
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Mosskit is a small she-kit, half River half Shadow, and her life is filled with lies. Some mysterious cat shows up in her dreams, and her sick sister Rainkit can never talk again. Later, Tanglepaw falls head over heels for a WindClan tom, only to get killed meeting him in secret. Pinepaw and Mosspaw are the only ones to live to be warriors. But is this good or bad luck? Moreinside!


**A/N; Time for my FC to have a spotlight! Me and my friends love love love! warriors RPG! Hope you guys like my cat's story as much as they did. Happy Greek Wednesday, by the way!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_An icy cold wind blew through the pine trees that dotted ShadowClan's territory. Silverpelt was reflected off of the lake, its stars shimmering gloriously. But none of this impressed the cats that were stealthily moving toward the edge of the trees. Their ears and noses were alert for any sign of an enemy patrol._

_One cat, a pale brown tom with dark brown flecks on his face and a white belly, was at the head of the patrol. His mission was simple; Take back the kits that were rightfully his. His name was Finchflight. He had violated the warrior code when he chose a petty RiverClan she-cat named Brookstone. This black she-cat bore his kits, promising that she'd join ShadowClan, but shortly after, the river called her and the kits back, at least, she said it called their children. Finchflight grimaced when he remembered the day ha head first met with her in secret..._

* * *

**"Ha ha! Brookpaw, come back!"**

**Finchpaw darted after the sleek black she-cat as she sprinted between the trees that edged the Clans' territories. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes before dissapearing up the tree. Her friend, the ShadowClan apprentice, sat at the bottom of the white beech tree and gazed up at her. "RiverClan don't climb!" he meowed playfully. "Come down from there. You promised you'd show me what cod tastes like, remember?"**

**Brookpaw stuck her tongue out at him. "In your dreams! I'll catch you a cod when you carry brambles in your mouth!"**

**A harsh wind shook the tree, and with a short gasp, Brookpaw tumbled out and fell on top of Finchpaw. "Geroff!" he muttered through a mouthfull of fur. "I can't believe you're so heavy!"**

**The slim black she-cat merely scootched over and licked a paw. "Well, I am becoming a warrior tomorrow," she meowed.**

**"Oh," Finchpaw sighed. "I wish I could come."**

* * *

Those days are gone now_, Finchflight reminded himself. _Brookstone betrayed our family, and now I will not let her have our kits! She will have nothing left after this!

_With a sudden burst of energy, Finchflight urged the patrol onward. They crossed the border; now, there was no going back. "Finchflight, maybe this isn't such a good idea," a white she-cat named Frostwing mewed. "I think we should just let Brookstone keep the-"_

_"No!" Finchflight snarled. "Brookstone has no right to my kits. They are mine!"_

_Frostwing just shook her head, muttering, as the RiverClan camp came in sight. The Clan deputy (Finchflight!) picked up the pace until the raced into the camp, unseen, their paws making no sound. Finchflight felt as though her were flying until he burst into a ball of reeds. A loud squealing noise emerged from the den._

_A tiny brown tabby kit was scrabbling at his foot. "Daddy has come to see us, Rainkit! Mosskit, Tanglekit, come look!"_

_Squeals of happiness followed three little kits as they bounded forward. A soft whispering came from the back of the den._

_"I knew you'd come. So did they. They waited each night for you. And I told them everything. You are a traitor to the warrior code. RiverClan fix our problems, not make new ones, and you should be ashamed to belong to that Clan of horridness. You are an evil cat, Finchflight, and I curse you. I curse you forever, and you children will be cursed, as well as your childrens' childrens' children. May you wallow in your despair as you watch kits die. You may take your children, Finchflight, but you will never watch them be happy."_

_"Who are you?" the Clan deputy snarled into the shadows._

_"Who am I? I am merely a warrior, of ThunderClan, long dead. I have come to curse many a cat, but you and your children are the easiest. I have come to remind all of these cats of the horros that once walked this forest. Did you know that Brookstone is Reedfeather's daughter? And Reedfeather is Mistystar's son, yes, yes. And Mistystar Bluestar's daughter... Oh, how suiting it is that I get revenge on you... But I will let one of your kits live... She will have a life of terror... And she will be happy, but it will be crushed... By someone she loves... And she will never find true happiness... (whatcha gonna do, cry about it? youtube reference. See A/N at end) And it will be all because of _HER!I _should have been the deputy, not that scum of a cat. She broke the warrior code, and let her Clanmates give up all of their land, and now I shall have my revenge! Bluefur, watch your childrens' childrens' childrens' children suffer! Watch them die! Watch them writhe in fear and misfortune! And it will be all because... of... YOU!_

* * *

**A/N; In case you hadn't guessed, the cat there is thdislktkewjcldhahaghw. Lolz. Well, if anybody can guess who he is, I'll let you name... nobody! There are no prizes for this story, but maybe I'll put your Fan character in Cats of the Code. Yep. I'm rewriting it ALL! So, anywho, I'm bored. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow! Update later! Until then, peace! And happy Greek Wednesday!**

**~GreeceXCats527**


End file.
